


Fifty Shades of Pink

by PotentialVelociraptor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Study, Creative Use of Broomsticks, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Torture, right there, this fic is some good shit, voldemort is compensating probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialVelociraptor/pseuds/PotentialVelociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's right. Because you know, deep down...you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mr. Potter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Pink

Harry walked towards Umbridge's office, a pit of excitement and dread in his stomach. Umbridge sat at her desk, her glistening dark orbs bore into Harry's with an intense look of passion and interest. The scar on his forehead was not paining him, but those on his hand were throbbing incessantly. He slightly enjoyed the feeling...He looked at the pen. He felt a strange sense of... anticipation. It was almost as if he looked forward to it. His hand drew instinctively to the pale puckered marks on his arm, intently tracing over the words etched onto his flesh, feeling a violent yet pleasurful tingle. He yearned for it's sweet sting, craving the sensation of blood and sweat against his skin. She eyed his actions greedily from behind her desk, wondering what thoughts were racing through his head, if they had to do with her. Umbridge met his gaze. "Mr. Potter, I believe you know why you are here"

Her fresh pink lips curled into a little smirk. Harry stared back at her, his gaze unwavering though his insides were trembling. "I have an idea, Dolores".

She quickly snapped up. "How dare you address me by my first name? You will be punished."

Her eyes glinted cruelly and she raised her wand. "Crucio"

Harry moaned, with pain and arousal, the stinging ectasy causing him to spasm and shiver against the cold stone floor. Unbridge licked her lips. "Oh, you like that, Mr. Potter? Let's see what else you might enjoy.."

She grabbed her wand and held it close against his skin. "Incendio"

Harry shuddered, letting out a small whimper as the burning sensation slowly enveloped his flesh. The flame engulfed his robes, leaving him bare before her. Umbrige let out a little sigh. letting her eyes roam his form,sprawled across the ground. She trailed her eyes over his defined abdomen and muscular figure. She was seriously regretting the decision of pulling him out of quidditch; that sport did wonders for his lanky body. She gently stroked his chest, feeling his pulsating heart.

then suddenly harry was liek o no my hed hurs

AND THEN VULDERMURT CAM OT OF SCAR

NOOOOOOO

Voldemort raised his eyebrow-skin area. "Would you mind if I... joined in?"

but thn, jus lik his lack of nose, he is lak penis

2bad4vuldermurt

VULDERMURT IS CRY

"I JUS WAN 2 STICK PENIS IN VAGINA BUT HAV NO PENIS"

Voldemort picked up his wand. "I guess I'll just have to be creative"

"I KEEL SO MANY PEEPLE WITH WAND 2 COMPENSATE 4 MY OWN FAILURE OF A WAND"

then vuldermurt is jump out tower

and die

stury over

hurry putor is fail test

and kick out of hugworts

Umbridge looked at voldemorts corpse with a carnal hunger

She hopped on her broomstick and flew down to where his corpse laid on the grassy knoll.

but then she realize her broomstick is her penis and she just fucked herself.

then umbridge deed

the end


End file.
